


snakes go hiss

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Analoceit - Freeform, Coloring, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Multi, Non Sexual Age Regression, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit age regresses. Luckily, his boyfriends don't mind.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: fluffuary [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 16
Kudos: 266





	snakes go hiss

"Up," Deceit insists, coming into Logan's bedroom, plush snake under one arm and cherished yellow blanket trailing behind him. It is early, so early that Logan has just come awake, but it's not surprising to him that Dee would visit him now. Remus is too loud in the morning for an age regressed snake's ears, and he doesn't like Roman or Patton seeing him regressed. Virgil's almost certainly still asleep, considering the late hour he goes to bed. So Logan, it is.

"Come on, Dee," Logan encourages, scooting over in the bed. Deceit beams and clambers up in the bed next to him, settling his plush snake, Sir Hiss a Lot, between the two of them.

"So what brings you here this morning, Dee?" Logan asks. Dee looks down, chewing on his lower lip for a second.

"I- I mean, Sir Hiss a Lot had a nightmare," he admits in a mumble. Tears glitter in his human eye, although he refuses to let them fall.

"I see," Logan says calmly. "Well, that's no fun, is it. Would Sir Hiss a Lot like to talk about it?" Vigorously, Deceit shakes his head. Then a moment later, nods just as vigorously.

"He- I- it was 'bout before," he says, staring studiously into his blanket-clad lap. "When me an' Remus were..." He trails off, but Logan knows what he means. When they weren't accepted. When the mind was divided into "Light" and "Dark" and never the two shall meet (or come to any kind of agreement).

"I'm sorry, Dee," Logan says, wrapping an arm around Deceit's shoulders. "And Sir Hiss a Lot," he adds. "Would you like it if Virgil was here, too?" Hesitant, Dee nods, still chewing on his lower lip. Logan summons his pacifier, presenting it as an alternative option. Dee takes the snake-patterned pacifier, studies it for a moment, then pops it into his mouth.

It takes three tries, but eventually, Virgil slouches in the doorway, trying to hide a yawn behind one hand. His eye shadow is smeared beneath his eyes, making him look like a raccoon, and Dee giggles around his pacifier, the sound a little watery but still present.

"Hey, Dee," Virgil says, smiling as he closes the door behind him and hops up on the foot of the bed. "Lo Lo said you- Sir Hiss a Lot-" he corrects himself. "-had a nightmare. That's rough."

"Yeah," Deceit says, muffled by the pacifier in his mouth. "Better now."

"Because we're here?" Logan asks, seeking to clarify things. Deceit nods. Dressed in only floppy pajamas, he doesn't resemble his usual suave self at all. Logan tousles his hair, smiling at the delighted look on Deceit's face.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Virgil asks. Deceit shakes his head. "Watch Disney?" Virgil offers. Deceit nods happily.

"Jungle Book!" he exclaims.

"You like Kaa that much, huh?" Logan asks, with an indulgent smile. Dee nods eagerly, popping out his pacifier and holding it.

"Trusssst in meeeee," he sings. "Jussssst in meeee."

" _The Jungle Book_ it is, then," Logan says. "Virge, can you get it?"

"Sure," Virgil says, hopping off the end of the bed and rummaging through the pile of neatly stacked movies to one side of Logan's TV. He pops it in and then climbs back up on the bed, this time aiming for Dee's side, so he's sandwiched between his two boyfriends/caregivers.

"This is good," Deceit says, with a yawn. He slips his pacifier back in, losing himself to the antics onscreen, as Logan exchanges a fond look over his head with Virgil.

"Very good," Logan agrees, pressing a kiss to the top of Deceit's head.

"The best," Virgil says softly.


End file.
